Well and Good
by Robot Aliene
Summary: Oneshot SBRL. Sirius and Remus find themselves in an awkward position in the morning.


Remus ran his fingers along the dark wood of Sirius's four poster bed. He had stared at it from his bed next to Sirius's for almost a half hour before realizing Sirius wasn't going to burst into the room anytime soon, demanding to know why he was touching his bed. He was probably up in the astronomy tower making out with some girl Sirius didn't bother to remember the name of. Because that was what he did. James was down in the library, trying to be closer to Lily, who tried to ignore his existence, and Peter was probably pulled down to the library as well to keep James company. Remus was left in the dorms all alone.  
He could be doing anything right now. He could be going for a walk on the school grounds, it was an hour until curfew, not that he couldn't get by that, but he usually obeyed the rules when by himself. He could go up to the tower, pretending he did not know Sirius was up there with someone else. He could go to the library to meet Peter and James. He could pick up a girl to use...He knew he could. He wasn't unattractive...it was just he never liked girls, and he never liked physical attention either. Unless it was from Sirius, that is...He could be doing absolutely anything right now. But he chose to stay in the dorms waiting for his friends. He lay down on Sirius's bed. He could smell his shampoo on the pillow and buried his head deeper into it; the scent was comforting. Suddenly he heard someone coming up the stairs, and quickly pretended to be asleep. He could tell by the slow, confident steps that Sirius was the one who entered the room, back from his latest jaunt. He held his breath as Sirius made his way over to his bed where Remus was lying, brushing a strand of Remus's hair from his face and whispering a soft "goodnight". He heard a rustling of clothes and a minute later the sound of water running; he knew Sirius was getting ready for bed, quite early as well. Maybe he was tired from his previous activities, Remus couldn't help but think, squeezing his eyes shut tighter to rid himself of all the unwanted images that popped up in his head.  
He heard footsteps again signaling Sirius return from the bathroom, and changed his breath to be slow and steady, like he would in his sleep. Instead of carrying Remus back to his rightful bed, he felt a weight on the bed as Sirius pulled down the covers and got in. He then picked up Remus and pulled the sheets down from underneath him, and put him under the sheets as well, tucking the covers under Remus's chin and laying down. Remus felt himself drifting off to the sound of Sirius's breathing and fell into dreams.  
He awoke the next morning to something warm against his back, and slowly opened his eyes, adjusting to the light. He was still residing in Sirius's bed, with Sirius pressed up right behind him, his head resting on Remus's shoulder and an arm across Remus's stomach. Remus turned around to face Sirius's sleeping form and twitched in surprise, which led Sirius, to his chagrin, to slowly wake up, opening his gray eyes and locking gazes with Remus's amber ones. Sirius smiled sleepily, "Hi". Remus blushed slightly. "Hi", he replied looking down, as did Sirius who finally seemed to notice where his arms were, at which he softly voiced a meek "Sorry", but did not remove his arm. Remus blushed again, "I don't mind" with the same hesitant tone Sirius had used moments before. Sirius grinned and Remus simpered.  
Remus noted how he didn't seem care how he acted at this precise moment. He curled in closer to Sirius, finally looking up to Sirius again. Sirius's eyes flitted over Remus's face, as if looking for something as he brought his own face closer. He suddenly took hold of Remus's face in a burst of confidence and swiftly pressed his lips to Remus's own, who opened his mouth in a gasp as he felt Sirius's tongue pressing against his lips. Sirius tongue swept across his mouth and he stifled a moan as he felt hands raking through his light brown hair. Remus grabbed onto Sirius's shirt and kissed back with everything he had, pushing Sirius down onto the bed, draping his body across the taller boy's. He let go of his hold on Sirius's shirt and his hands made his way up to his face, stroking his cheeks as Sirius arms wrapped around his waist, bringing him closer.  
Remus was in a state of bliss, Sirius was awake and responding to him, he wanted him...Remus was pulled out of those thoughts as he opened his eyes in rapture as Sirius wrapped his legs around his waist, lifting his hips up, groaning deep in his throat. Remus's hands found their way back down to Sirius's shirt, lifting it up as his hands glided over smooth skin. Both boys fell into a rhythm of thrusting into one another, grasping each other so tightly they thought their bones would break. Remus felt like he was on fire as the strongest orgasm he ever had came over him, gripping onto Sirius's waist as they both cried out in ecstasy.  
A minute later, he found himself still in the arms of Sirius, who was gazing up at him with amused eyes, "I suppose there's no reason to say this now, but i fancy you, Remus. I love you". Remus grinned this time, "I've fancied you for a while now", pressing a kiss to Sirius's nose. Across the room James yelled, "That's all well and good, just next time try putting a silencing charm up, Okay?". Both boys snickered, and complied to James's request.


End file.
